Comportamento Estranho
by xAkemihime
Summary: Roronoa Zoro estava com um comportamento muito estranho, intrigando bastante Chopper que decidiu investigar a fundo qual o problema do espadachim. - ZoRobin


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

Bem, eu estava no completo tédio hoje e me veio uma vontade louca de escrever sobre esse casal lindo. Não ficou grande, mas foi do jeito que eu queria. E para finalizar, essa fic vai de presente de aniversário para mim mesma, pois é, eu mesma me presenteio -louca- 8D

Enfim, chega de falar, enjoy!

* * *

Comportamento Estranho

Algo estava estranho. Concluiu Chopper, com cenho franzido. Não sabia exatamente o quê estava acontecendo, mas certamente havia algum motivo para seu companheiro Roronoa Zoro, um espadachim sério e normalmente mal humorado, estar com sua face totalmente preenchida por um enorme sorriso. Não era um sorriso de maníaco que ele esboçava geralmente em meio a uma luta (e que fazia até Chopper tremer de medo), era um sorriso bobo, como se estivesse realmente feliz por algo. Mas o que? Nada fora do comum havia acontecido depois de resgatarem Robin em Enies Lobby. Isso tornava tudo mais estranho ainda.

- Oi Robin, você sabe se tem algo de errado com o Zoro? – Resolveu indagar a arqueóloga que estava tomando sol ao seu lado no deck do navio.

-... Robin? – Sacudiu de leve a companheira, vendo que ela não respondia. Esta era outra que andava esquisita. Outro dia pegara a morena olhando o mar, sempre perdida em seus devaneios.

- Uhn? – Ela o encarou e a rena repetiu a pergunta, olhando desconfiado para a arqueóloga. Será que ela estava bem?

- Eu perguntei se você sabe se tem algo de errado com o Zoro...

- Bem, você é o médico, Doutor-san. Tenho certeza que se tiver algum problema, você resolverá, não é? – Sorriu, se levantando e entrando em sua cabine, deixando um Chopper com a face totalmente enrubescida.

Mas Zoro não estava doente. Não era esse o motivo de tantos sorrisos e de até mesmo sua melhora de humor, disso Chopper estava certo. Ah, pensar tanto sobre aquilo já estava provocando sérias dores de cabeça no médico, portanto ele achou melhor se limitar a observar as ações de seu amigo de perto, quem sabe assim não descobriria?

- Não descobri nada! – Bufou Chopper, sentando-se na mesa da cozinha, frustrado. Vinha seguindo todos os passos de Zoro há dias e de nada havia adiantado. Para falar a verdade, não via ele fazer nada fora do comum, além de dormir e treinar o dia e a noite toda. Espera... Noite...

- É isso! – O médico se levantou, com as energias renovadas. É claro, ele ficou de olho em seu companheiro somente até a hora de dormir, esquecera que o espadachim sempre passava a noite vigiando o navio. Tinha que ser isso.

Tony Tony Chopper sabia que era um ser de extrema curiosidade, já havia sido alertado por Doctorine certa vez, mas o que poderia fazer quanto a isso? É de sua natureza ser curioso e ir a fundo até descobrir tudo, e era exatamente o que faria.

Planejou tudo e quando todos foram dormir, deitou em sua rede no quarto dos homens e esperou até que os roncos invadissem o ambiente, deixando claro que seus amigos já haviam pegado no sono. Levantou-se devagar, saindo cuidadosamente do quarto, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em Luffy que já havia caído da rede, dormindo profundamente no chão gélido do Sunny.

- Ótimo! – Murmurou ao ir para a frente do Thousand Sunny, subindo silenciosamente as escadas que levavam ao local aonde Zoro estaria de vigia.

- AH? ZORO? ROBIN? – Exclamou surpreso ao adentrar o ambiente e ver Zoro e Robin bastante próximos, aparentemente se beijando. Se beijando! Os dois afastaram-se um do outro rapidamente, ambos com as maçãs do rosto enrubescidas após serem pegos em flagrante. – O-o que está acontecendo aqui? – Continuou com suas indagações, ainda sem acreditar no que seus olhos viram há poucos segundos atrás. Ele adorava Robin e tinha uma admiração inabalável por Zoro, mas sempre pensou que os dois nunca iam muito com a cara um do outro, bem, pensava isso até presenciar aquela cena. Será esse então o motivo de tantos sorrisos provenientes de Roronoa Zoro? Só podia ser, agora sim tudo fazia sentido.

- Chopper... – Murmurou Robin de leve, porém Zoro a interrompeu.

- A Robin acabou caindo na água e eu a salvei, fazendo uma respiração boca a boca, foi apenas isso. – Disse ele, rapidamente. Robin e Chopper lançaram um olhar de incredulidade para ele. Era óbvio que não se passava de uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Então... Por que suas roupas não estão molhadas? – Perguntou, arqueando o cenho. O espadachim coçou a cabeça, com a face corada, aparentemente pensando em alguma outra desculpa, sem sucesso.

- Na verdade Chopper... – Robin se adiantou, aproximando-se da rena. – É que eu estava sem sono, então vim aqui com alguns biscoitos e um café para oferecer ao Espadachim-san, mas acabei me engasgando e ele me ajudou, não foi nada demais. – Sorriu, apontando para a bandeja que continha alguns biscoitos.

- Ah... Mas então, por que o Zoro não para de sorrir feito um bobo toda hora?

- Ahn? – Grunhiu o outro.

- Sabe... – Robin sussurrou para Chopper. – Eu acho que isso é felicidade por sua recompensa agora ter aumentado um pouco, não vamos acabar com seu bom humor, certo? – Piscou de leve para o médico, que esboçou um sorriso sem graça. Então foi isso que aconteceu. Ele se sentiu meio tolo. Deixou sua curiosidade o levar a imaginar mil coisas, e no final não era nada demais. E também... Zoro e Robin juntos? Não... É claro que isso era impossível, que besteira!

- E-eu acho que vou dormir. – Murmurou, ainda desconcertado. A arqueóloga desejou-lhe boa noite e assim ele desceu, voltando envergonhado para o quarto dos homens.

###

- Ele já foi. – Zoro disse ao observar o amigo pela janela.

- Uhm... Acho melhor você ser mais cuidadoso sabe, não é normal te verem sorrindo por aí, não só o Chopper, mas todos vão acabar suspeitando também... – Disse Robin, sorrindo, se aproximando dele. O espadachim murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível e envolveu a cintura dela com seus braços.

- É sério, imagina se fosse a Navegadora-san quem nos descobrisse ao invés de Chopper? Ela nunca iria acreditar em qualquer desculpa nossa, principalmente naquela desculpa que você deu e... – O fim de sua frase nunca veio, visto que Zoro puxou-a para um beijo profundo, interrompendo o que a morena estava dizendo, sem se importar se corria o risco de mais alguém os ver naquele momento. Ela correspondeu o beijo, soltando um riso de leve. Roronoa Zoro nunca foi bom em disfarçar o que sentia.


End file.
